Chapter 59.5
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 59.5 is a "side-chapter" chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on June 19th, 2018, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . Plot The Blood Suckers are seen having drinks together at Cafe Blood, a specially designed cafe that caters to their unique diet. Swooning over the male blood donors, they each say who they think is the tastiest, except for Curie, who only recently started being able to drink blood. The group then decide to depart for their home with Curie apologizing for them always treating her for drinks, but Mosukii reassures her, mentioning it's the least they could do to repay her for acquiring their share house. Sometime earlier, at the Interspecies Exchange Party, Leechi approaches Yatsume and Mosukii, who recognize the leech girl, and asks if either of them have decided on a homestay. The trio confirms that none of them have found a place to stay, especially since their preferred candidate, Kimihito Kurusu has dissapeared. After discussing if either of the two plan on returning to their hometowns, Leechi suggests that the three of them share a house until they find homestays. Yatsume and Mosukii eagerly agree on the plan and the three set out to find a home. Upon consulting three real estate companies, the trio fail to realize their plan in securing a house that meets their requirements. Mosukii starts questioning their need for a pool but the other two frantically claim that they need a pool, with Leechi claiming that it's a matter of life or death for them. They then enter the last place recommended to them, wondering if it's even a real estate company, when they overhear Curie discussing her home at one of the counters. Curie tells the agent that a whole house is too big since she's going to be the only one living there, but is cut off by the trio who claim they'll take the house after Curie mentions the backyard pool. Back in the present, Leechi thanks Curie for saving them, but the Vampire thinks to herself how the situation was very sudden and she couldn't bring herself to say no. Several events are seen of the group living together, with all the problems that come with it. Harrassment?: Mosukii becomes irritated with Leechi being naked most of the time, claiming it to be sexual harrassment, but Leechi fails to see the problem with it seeing that they're both girls. She then notices that her drink ran out and starts crawling towards the kitchen to get a new one, but Mosukii claims that her crawling is what she's talking about and demands that she put on her exoskeleton suit, saying that it's sanity harrassment. Daily Rhythm: Curie walks in and says good morning to Yatsume, who returns the greeting even though it is 9:00 PM according to her. Curie wonders what she's still doing up and Yatsume replies that she couldn't sleep, then invites the vampire to watch a DVD with her. Curie thinks to herself how they both have similar personailties and Yatsume realizes how Curie is nocturnal and thus hasn't had a chance to stay up with her until now. They both then proclaim to themselves that they can use this as a chance to finally become friends. Yatsumi falls asleep 2 hours later and wakes up just before Curie heads to bed at 5:00 AM, returning her goodnight despite the time. The two fret in their heads how they failed at bonding again before parting ways. Hermaphroditic Body: Mosukii bluntly asks Leechi if she's a hermaphrodite, prompting the leech girl to ask the reason behind the question. The mosquito girl responds that she read in an animal dictionary that leeches are hermaphroditic and was curious if Leechi was as well. Leechi unhesitantly confirms the book as true, stating that she is indeed a hermaphrodite, much to Mosukii's surprise. Leechi wonders why she's shocked as Mosukii questions why she never mentioned this before, Leechi then states that nobody asked her about it. Yatsume begins to blush and asks the leech girl if she has male genitals, Leechi vocally confirms the lamprey's words. Mosukii seems surprised again, noting how she never saw a bulge in Leechi's skin-tight suit, who then replies that she normally keeps her male gentials in "storage mode". Yatsume blushes even harder, figuring that there's also a "battle mode" with Mosukii noticing how excited she's becoming. Leechi sees the lamprey's interest and offers her a look as she starts unzipping her suit, to Mosukii's shock once again. Meanwhile, in Curie's room the exchange stirs the vampire from her slumber, noting to herself how a hermaphrodite could cause a problem to their communal living. She decides not to think too hard about it and goes back to sleep, with Mosukii and Yatsume heard marvelling at Leechi's penis. Training: Curie finishes a glass of iced blood, stating it wasn't bad as Mosukii and Leechi applaud her. The two note that their training paid off and Curie's used to drinking blood with the vampire grimacing to herself and remembering how their training consisted of them force-feeding her blood. They tell her that she'll be able to eat some solid food at the rate they're going and resume their training, much to her annoyance. Leechi asks Yatsume if she has anything that Curie would be able to eat, with the lamprey mermaid noting that she usually only makes enough for herself. Yatsume searches through what's already made for something a vampire could potentially eat and digs out liver stir-fry and blood sausage. She hands Curie some liver pesto, which she proceeds to eat straight from the container. The two are impressed with Yatsume's work and Mosukii asks her how she made it, the lamprey mermaid then lists off the ingredients for the seasoning and turns to Curie when she remembers there's garlic in it, finding the vampire sick on the floor. Pool: Leechi and Mosukii splash around excitedly in the pool, the latter having changed her stance on the former's decision for a swimming pool. Mosukii decides to take a break after a short amount of time, with Leechi worrying on how skinny the mosquito girl is, but Mosukii reassures her stating that she wouldn't be able to fly if she gets fat. She then says to check out Curie if they're talking about skinny, who then covers herself with her wings in embarrassment. Mosukii invites Curie to come for a swim but is declined, saying she's still sleepy. The mosquito then turns her attention to Yatsume, asking her if she's going to swim but the lamprey also declines, saying that she's always swimming. Leechi grows annoyed with her exoskeleton swimsuit and strips out of it. Mosukii grows angry at the leech girl and tells her to stop, but Yatsume then confesses to the mosquito that she feels her life is in danger whenever she meets Leechi underwater in that state. Leechi dives into the pool and Mosukii starts growing nauseated as she continues watching her skinny dip. Yatsume momentarily excuses herself and returns with smoothies for the girls, sans Leechi, to help them cool down. Leechi claims it isn't fair and asks for one, but Yatsume tells her to put on a proper swimsuit if she's going to come over to them. Host Family: The group are at Cafe Blood drooling over the sight of the latest donors, asking each other what kind of homestay they'd want if they joined the Cultural Exchange Program. They all agree that it would have to be someone willing to let them drink their blood and then ask each other what kind of blood they like. They realize however that they were describing Kimihito, whom they failed to join, and Curie asks what would happen to the share house should they find their homestay. There's a brief silence as the group orders a few more drinks, Curie then breaks the silence and suggests that they look for someone they could bring to the house rather than continue searching for a homestay. The three note they have one spare room and agree to her plan, but immediately see a flaw in having one human living with four blood sucking Liminals. Mosukii then suggests they search for someone resilient so they wouldn't leave him drained every day with Curie then chiming in possible suggestions from the donors. The vampire continues vocalizing her opinions from the donor list as the three grow tired, Yatsume having fallen asleep, Mosukii points out the donation center has closed and the cafe will soon follow. Leechi then notes that Curie appears to be reserved only during the day and is way too energetic at night as the vampire continues her spiel. |} |} Key Events *The names of Leechi, Mosukii and Yatsume are revealed. *The Blood Sucker's Residence is revealed, albiet not in its entirety. *It is revealed how the Blood Suckers wound up living together. *It is revealed that Leechi is a hermaphrodite. Trivia *Leechi, Mosukii and Yatsume are the third, fourth and fifth Monster Girls introduced whose names were not revealed in their debut chapter. Category:Chapters